1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric connector terminal formed with a clamping portion, which is inserted into and held by a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the electric connector terminal housed in a connector housing is formed with an engage portion engaged with a mated terminal at one (front) end thereof and with a wire clamping portion for clamping wire at the other (rear) end thereof. On the other hand, the connector housing is formed with a terminal accommodating chamber having a lance projecting obliquely in the chamber to fix the terminal to the connector housing. Further, the terminal is formed with a lance engage portion between the engage portion and the wire clamping portion.
When the terminal is inserted into the connector housing from the read end of the connector housing, since the lance projecting obliquely in the connector housing is pushed away by the engage portion of the terminal, the terminal can be inserted into the connector housing. Further, when the lance end of the connector housing is engaged with the lance engage portion of the terminal, the terminal is fixed firmly to the connector housing.
In the above-mentioned connector, under the normal conditions, the terminal inserted into the connector housing can be engaged with the lance of the connector housing in the terminal accommodating chamber. However, when the wire conductor is not well clamped to the terminal; that is, when the wire conductor end is dislocated or deformed from the normal position upward and toward the lance engage portion, there exists a problem in that the wire conductor interferes with the lance and thereby the terminal cannot be inserted into the connector housing securely and firmly.
Further, in Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Utility Mode Application No. 55-7235 disclosed a connector provided with an area for covering an end surface of wire conductor from the outside air, on the front side of the wire clamping portion. In this connector, however, when the wire conductor is clamped under the condition that the wire conductor end extends beyond the covering area, since the wire conductor end is dislocated or deformed from the normal position toward the lance engage portion, there exists a similar problem in that the terminal cannot be inserted into the connector housing securely and firmly.